


rain

by heoneypuppy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU - Kinda, M/M, Unbeta'd, it's trash I tell you, mentioned #gun because I can, monsta x - Freeform, what is this eveb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneypuppy/pseuds/heoneypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon is late and Changkyun is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

**Jooheon – 9:00 am**

_Kyunnie~ It’s raining, I’m cold and I’m late. Are you up yet? Wake up~ talk to me so I won’t feel lonely_

 

**Changkyun - 9:10 am**

_Eh? Why are you late you left in time, didn’t you? Did you bring an umbrella with you?_

 

**Jooheon – 9:11 am**

_Of course I did leave in time. The bus isn’t here yet and I don’t have enough money for a taxi… also I lost my umbrella last time I took it with me and I didn’t buy a new one yet. Help meee! :(_

 

**Changkyun – 9:16 am**

_Ah, hyung! Why are you like this? Is the bus there yet?_

 

**Jooheon – 9:17 am**

_No. But I can’t come home now either. What if I leave and the bus comes? Ah, I really hate rain. I’m getting wet. Kyunnie-ah~ what do I do?_

 

**Changkyun – 9:22 am**

_Still not there?_

 

**Jooheon – 9:23 am**

_No… why are you replying so slow? Are you busy with something?_

 

**Changkyun – 9:24 am**

_You could say that, I guess. When do you have to be there?_

 

**Jooheon – 9:25 am**

_Oh, really? What are you doing, huh? At 10, but you know that it takes me almost an hour to go there. I did give them a call, tho._

 

**Changkyun – 9:29 am**

_Secret~ :D Oh? What did they say?_

 

**Jooheon – 9:30 am**

_No fun :( She sounded pissed but said that it’s okay if I can be there at 10:30._

 

“Ah, really? I think you can still make it in time then” Jooheon looks up startled and takes a step back. In front of him stands Changkyun under an umbrella, struggling to hold his phone and a thermos bottle in his hands, cheeks red from the cold. It was obvious that he didn't wake up that long ago.

“What are you doing here?” Jooheon moves his hand up to rub his left eye “Am I dreaming?”

Changkyun clicks his tongue “No you aren’t. Here, take this” he hands him the umbrella and the bottle “It’s coffee. I thought you could use that” he smiles. They were the only ones at the bus stop, everyone else already left as they realized that the bus isn’t going to arrive anytime soon. Jooheon looks up at the sky and let’s out a whine “Are you even human? You must be a fuckin’ angel.”

The younger raises an eyebrow “The sky?”

“Eh?” Jooheon looks back at him dumbfounded “No you idiot. I’m talking to you.”

“Yah! You’re the idiot here. What the hell were you thinking, going out in this cold like this!?” he takes a look at Jooheon’s clothes, which look like they’d be warm, but they really aren’t. Changkyun knows because he wore that jacket many times before. Jooheon pouts and scoots closer to the younger “Don’t be mean to your hyung” he says.

“I’m not” the other replies before heaving a sigh “You’re going to catch a cold like this. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” The older raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t question were the other is going. After Changkyun walks away from him, he traps the shaft of the umbrella in the crook of his neck by pressing his cheek on his shoulder, so he can open the thermos bottle. The smell of coffee hits his nose and he smiles happily before he starts dinking it carefully. The liquid running down his throat makes him feel a little warmer. He screws the cap back on the bottle as Changkyun returns after a few minutes, shoving his phone in the pocket of his winter jacket.

“I called Hyunwoo hyung” he says, standing in front of Jooheon, taking a look at his wristwatch “You can forget the bus, it’s not gonna come anymore. And even if it came, you’d be way too late. Hyung said that if there isn’t traffic, and he takes the road across the bridge, he’ll be able to get you there in about 35 minutes.”

Jooheon stares a him, mouth agape “Wha-“

“But even so,” Changkyun continues “you’d be late, so I called Gunhee hyung. He went there early and he asked if the two of you can change schedules. They agreed. You have to be there at 11:30, so you should make it in time” he grins and Jooheon really thinks that he’s an angel.

“Kyunnie… THANK YOU! You saved my life! I feel like I’m going to cry” he drops the umbrella and wraps both of his arms around the younger as tight as possible, making Changkyun groan “But…” he lets go of him, tilts his head to the side and sucks his breath in “How come I didn’t think of that?” he wonders.

“Oh?” Changkyun chuckles “That’s easy. You’re an idiot, that’s why.”

“Yah! I’m still your hyung!” he whines “But... I guess you’re right.”

“Yeah. I sometimes forget that you’re actually older than me. Unbelievable” he shakes his head before moving his warm hands to cup Jooheon’s cold cheeks, making him widen his eyes slightly “Please don’t go out like this again. I’m worried, you know?”

Hearing the youngers words made Jooheon lower his head. He always makes him worry. He doesn’t like it “I won’t” he promises.

“Good” Changkyun replies as he pulls his hands away so he can remove the black, heavy scarf he’s wearing and wraps it around Jooheon’s neck after.

“Kyun, I can’t take this. You have to stay warm, too, you know?” he moves his free hand up to unwrap it again, only to be stopped by Changkyun’s warm hand on top of his cold one.

“I’ll be going home once Hyunwoo hyung is here. I don’t need it” he looks up at the sky. It had stopped raining. He bends down to grab the long forgotten umbrella and closes it, giving it to Jooheon after “Take this with you, too. Just in case”

Jooheon let’s out a long sigh. He really doesn’t know how to thank the other. He was so precious and he really just wanted to start crying. “Why are you so good to me? I really don’t deserve this.”

Changkyun smiles and pokes the olders forehead “Because I love you, of course.” Now, Jooheon’s eyes were actually filled with tears, just waiting to fall. He leans down to rest his forehead on Changkyun’s shoulder “Thank you, Kyunnie. You’re the best. I don't know what I would do without you” he says quietly, too afraid that his voice might crack if he speaks louder.

“Probably freeze to death, or something, heh. It’s nothing, hyung. I know you would do the same for me” he replies, leaning his head against the others.

“Of course. I would do anything for you” he say immediately, making Changkyun chuckle softly.

“I know, hyung”

They hear a honk behind them, making them both look up and turn their heads toward the sound. Hyunwoo had parked his car across the street. He opens the door and steps out before shouting “SORRY, I’M LATE! I HAD SOME BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF" he waves, and the Jooheon and Changkyun can see his grin even from across the street "JOOHEON, WE HAVE TO LEAVE IF YOU WANNA MAKE IT IN TIME!”

“He’s probably talking about toilet business” the younger says as he waves back, making Jooheon burst into laughter. Changkyun watches him with a bright smile on his face. He loves seeing his hyung laugh. ‘His dimples make him look like a child. It’s adorable’ he always says.

“Go now. I wanna go home and go back to sleep. Have fun and good luck!” he forms his hand into a fist and holds it in front of him, the bright smile never leaving his face.

“Thank you, again. For everything” Jooheon says and leans close to the younger before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, not caring if anyone might see them “See you later. I love you, baby.”

The younger returns the kiss and hums “See you later, hyung. I love you, too.”

Changkyun turns and starts walking down the street after pressing another kiss on the others lips - for good luck - and Jooheon turns and runs across the street to Hyunwoo's car. He opens the door and gets into the passenger seat before turning to greet Hyungwoo and thanking him for picking him up. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and leans his head back, enjoying the warmth in the car. He smiles softly and thanks God for his wonderful boyfriend.

 

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and this took a little over an hour to write. please note that english isn't my first language. UNBETA'D!!!  
> i wrote this because my bus didn't come today. it was raining, it was cold and i stood there for an hour until i gave up and called in sick. yay. only no one brought me an umbrella or a coffee.. pft.
> 
> again this is unbeta'd.
> 
> thanks for reading, if you did.


End file.
